Industrial devices at times require electrical power to function, but may be situated a distance away from a convenient power source. A traveling theatrical production, for example, may employ the use of industrial equipment for audio-visual purposes, but may often find itself too remote for convenient access to a power source. Needs for a power source may similarly arise at other remote locations such as major special events, concerts, or constructions sites.
AC power generators are conventionally used to deliver power to remotely-located devices. Though useful to deliver temporary power, power generators can be very noisy. Noise produced by power generators is primarily comprised of engine noise and exhaust noise, and can easily exceed 100 decibels. The noise problem is further exacerbated when more than one power generator is needed. The more generators in operation at one time, the louder the noise level.
Power generators can also be hazardous to users. Typical power generator hazards include carbon monoxide (CO) poisoning, electric shock, and burns caused by fire. Power generators can produce high levels of carbon monoxide within minutes, particularly if used in a confined space. Furthermore, the use of power generator fuels, such as gasoline, propane, and kerosene, negatively impact the environment by contributing to the greenhouse effect.
As an alternative to the use of power generators, long power cables may also be used to power remotely-located devices. But long power cables present a risk to attendees who often must traverse the electrical wiring or cable runs.